Propiedad
by Rouse Malfoy
Summary: Trio kaname/zero/hanabusa lemon y perversion.


**N.A**: luego de organizarme y de todos modos cagarla xD eh sacado esta petición, me pedían un trió? Aquí esta el trió. Para mis amigas del grupo Kaname&Zero love en facebook. Ojala y les guste owo.

**Paring**: kaname/Zero, kaname/Hanabusa/Zero

**Advertencia:** AU, personalidad fannon, contiene Lemon.

**Disclaimer**: ni vampire knight me pertenecen y hago esto sin fines de lucro, son propiedad de Matsuri Hino.

**Mi Propiedad**

Acto 1

"_Hay dos cosas de las cuales puedes estar seguro que el amor nunca te brindara; control y Libertad." _

Mi nombre es Zero, Zero…bueno, realmente alguien como yo no tiene el derecho de portar con alguna clase de apellido, me limito a ser llamado como tal y no aspiro a algo más. Tengo 19 años y a estas alturas de la vida me eh percatado de muchas cosas; entre ellas que la felicidad tiene mas de un matiz perfecto, es algo relativo dependiendo de donde la mires. Cualquiera me diría que para ser feliz solo necesitas dinero, familia y amor y claro el valor fundamental de todo hombre que hace posible tales cosas, la libertad. Paradójicamente yo no tengo nada de aquello, más allá de la hora de nacer jamás se me otorgo total dominio de mi mismo, y aun así…soy feliz. No tengo familia, ni amigos, no tengo libertad y supongo que no importa…porque estoy enamorado, enamorado desde niño.

Mi nombre es Zero y soy un esclavo, vendido como tal en mi infancia a la familia kuran y dado como obsequio al señorito de la casa; pertenezco a alguien mas, nada es mío, ni siquiera mi vida,¿ entonces? Es lógico que todo aquello no me desagrade?. El destino acomoda las circunstancias para hacer posible todo, y yo estoy seguro que si no estuviera en esta posición jamás hubiera conocido o siquiera me hubiese podido acercar a kaname kuran.

Si, soy Zero, el esclavo favorito del príncipe heredero, su juguete predilecto, como suelo oír a muchos. Fui presentado a los cinco años y en cuanto mis turbios e inocentes ojos lilas cayeron atrapados en aquellos orbes de un místico borgoña quedaron encerrados para siempre y con ellos mi corazón. Así era, y así quería que fuera, porque kaname a pesar del trato que tenia para con el resto del mundo, conmigo era diferente, bueno no del todo pero, si diferente. Siempre eh sido suyo y no conozco felicidad mas allá de eso. Cuando enfermaba kaname me cuidaba, si lloraba el me abrasaba hasta que dejara de hacerlo, si alguien osaba en meterse conmigo kaname se aseguraba de que fuera castigado, porque su niño era suyo y por lo tanto intocable.

Mi vida estaba bien y yo era simplemente feliz, hasta que un día, algo amenazo totalmente esa felicidad y todo lo que ocurrió después escapó totalmente del escaso control que tenía.

.. . . . . . .

… . .

…

.

Las velas en el suelo iluminaban apenas el espacio de la bañera plateada en medio de la habitación. Las luces fogosas jugaban traviesas en los ojos de ambos, tiñendo sus pieles y haciéndolos parecer luciérnagas en medio de aquellas sombras. El agua dentro de la tina ondeaba pasivamente acariciando la piel morena y Zero deseo poder hacer lo mismo pero, no podía; todo se hacia en base a los deseos de su señor, de kaname. Solo cuando kaname quería tocarlo, lo tocaba y el no podía osar hacerlo sin su estricto consentimiento. Zero era tan feliz cuando sin dar aviso simplemente el lo tomaba y lo hacia suyo en mas de una forma…

El agua esta bien así kaname?- pregunto con deleite surcando su lengua, uno de los beneficios que le había otorgado era llamarlo por su nombre sin respetos de por medio. El joven de ondulados mechones oscuros soltó un quedo sonido ronco asintiendo con la cabeza. Había calentado el agua a un buen punto.

Tállame la espalda- pidió con suavidad y así lo hizo tomando el cepillo especial y empezando su labor; aprovecho para pasar traviesamente sus dedos por la ancha espalda, surcando sus hombros mientras enjabonaba y retiraba la espuma con el agua.- …ahora el resto de mi cuerpo – volvió a decir cerrando los ojos. El joven esclavo no podía verle la cara pero, mentalmente se hacia una fácil visión de su dueño sonriendo torvamente a sus anchas, sabiendo que le había otorgado explícitamente la oportunidad de mayor contacto físico, disfrutando de aquel poder que tenia sobre su ser, siendo consiente perfectamente de que Zero se desvivía por el. con una sonrisa y un leve cosquilleo en el vientre, el joven albino lavo los sedosos y oscuros mechones, cuando hubo terminado, kaname echo su cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en la curveada baranda de la tina para darle mejor acceso y Zero entonces fue capaz de ver su rostro, en efecto, sonreía, como un buen maldito que se creía condescendiente, Zero debía estar enfermo porque aquello era una de las cosas que tanto le gustaba de su señor; al pasar toda una vida a su lado, podía decir que lo conocía bien, y no lo negaba, kaname podía ser perverso si quería pero, también el era tan…gentil, al menos con el.

Zero pasó ambos brazos surcando los hombros y el cuello del moreno, sus manos llegaron hasta el firme pecho y se permitió apoyar el mentón en el hueco de su cuello, después de todo tenia la excusa para aquella posición. Aspiro con disimulo el aroma intoxicante que desprendía cada poro de su piel en tanto los mechones ajenos le acariciaban frescos la curva de su rostro, sus manos se movieron por inercia, conociendo el procedimiento que se repetía cada noche, mientras el solo podía aspirar aquel aroma y acariciar con el mentón y la yema de sus dedos la piel sedosa. Si alguien los descubriera, creería ver que el mozo del príncipe lo abrasaba osadamente por detrás pero, eso no importaba en lo absoluto, ese momento era suyo, solo de ellos, nadie interrumpiría.

No supo en que momento en el cual sus manos habían descendido para limpiar mas abajo, kuran había girado la cabeza, besando con adoración la porción de piel a su alcance; Zero se paralizo en su acción y sus labios soltaron sin permiso un sentido suspiro, su corazón empezó a turbarse y la sangre corrió por sus venas aun mas rápido cuando los labios de su señor pasaron de la curva de su rostro hasta su oído, susurrando.

Metete en la tina –ordenó con voz ronca alejando sus labios nuevamente en un ademan que el mozo entendió, giro igual su rostro y sus labios quedaron frente a los suyos desesperados por ser tomados. Kaname sonrió ladinamente dejando que la respiración de ambos se mesclara y finalmente la distancia que los separaba dejo de existir.

Zero ni siquiera se preocupo por dar ordenes al resto de su organismo, su cuerpo se movía solo. El joven albino soltó un jadeo en medio del beso cuando el agua tibia recibió su cuerpo, sobrecogiéndolo sin tener que romper el contacto, sus brazos nuevamente se posicionaron en torno al cuello de cisne, atrayéndolo hacia si necesitado de su calor y notando hasta entonces la dura erección que tenia su señor. Kaname se enderezo en cuanto las piernas de Zero le rodearon la cintura y se ocupo en deshacer cada una de las molestosas prendas del ojiamatista. El pálido cuerpo se pego al moreno cuando estuvo totalmente desnudo, sus caderas hicieron una deliciosa fricción, ambos demasiado excitados.

Todo vello en la espalda de Zero se erizo cuando kaname pasó con lentitud las manos en toda la longitud, llegando hasta sus nalgas, sujetándolas en un fiero apretón que lo hizo gemir de placer para luego provocar mas caricias entre sus caderas, sus pechos estaban totalmente unidos, con respiraciones entrecortadas, en un unánime latido de corazón.

Kuran dejo su boca para bajar hasta su cuello repartiendo besos, lamidas y atrevidas mordidas, marcándolo, porque Zero era suyo y solo el podía tenerlo, solo el podía tocarlo. Cuando kaname lo restregó aun más contra su erección agarrándolo de las nalgas, Zero supo que tenía permiso para hacer fricción. Empezó con un vaivén lento dándose el luje de gemir contra el oído de kuran, el ritmo se volvió mas rápido, necesitado, sus erecciones se rozaban constantemente pero, Zero quería mas, necesitaba mas contacto, quería…

Por favor kaname…- pidió contra su oído. El dueño de la mirada borgoña sonrió, subiendo para morder el lóbulo de su oreja.

Claro mi hermoso niño…- concedió, y de inmediato Zero sintió la intromisión de 2 dedos en su entrada, soltó un leve quejido, el agua servía bien de lubricante. Los largos dedos se movían en su interior dilatando su recto, Zero se aferro a kaname, escondiendo el rostro en su cuello, besándolo con devoción. Kaname lo levanto un poco sobre el y entonces lo sintió, la punta del miembro, entrando en el lentamente, llenándolo. Ambos gimieron cuando el apretado interior de Zero lo arropo. Se quedaron uno minutos de silencio e inmovilidad mirándose fijamente, Zero totalmente perdido en aquellas profundidades oscuras.

Te amo…- le comunico el peli plateado con la mirada y kaname se inclino para besarlo, empezando a moverse dentro de el. sus embestidas empezaron pasivas, aumentando su velocidad en un ritmo estable. El joven mozo enrollo su cuerpo totalmente mientras su cadera colisionaba contra la suya en dirección contraria, contoneándose sensualmente sobre el. pronto no lo resistió más rompiendo el beso para acallar los gemidos contra el firme hombro del moreno, mas kaname ensortijo sus dedos en sus platinados cabellos, sujetándolo y separando delicadamente su cabeza hacia atrás, sus embestidas cada vez mas rápidas, fuertes y certeras, llevándolos a la locura. Zero tuvo que cerrar los ojos, extasiado, sus labios entreabiertos, mientras kuran le sujetaba de los cabellos firmemente para poder escucharlo gemir sin pudor.

Mas rápido Zero?- tentó el príncipe con maldad y Zero asintió con desespero siendo su deseo cumplido con exactitud; no paso mucho para que ambos llegaran al limite, kuran atrapo los labios finos en un beso apasionado al mismo tiempo que llegaban juntos al clímax. Zero gimió en su boca, con su lengua cautiva por su príncipe, quien lleno totalmente su interior con su esencia.

Y ahí con sus corazones a mil, sus pechos subiendo y bajando sin descanso, sus cuerpos húmedos por el agua y el sudor, su ser lleno y unido al suyo en todo sentido; Zero no podía sentirse mas completo…

. . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . .

.. . .

. . .

. .

.

Yo siempre eh sabido que no soy una persona a la cual se le podría llamar "buena" aunque tampoco era tan malo, o al menos así me hacia sentir mi hermoso Zero; era tan fácil ser bueno y "humano" con el… tal vez por eso ninguno de los dos se sorprendió demasiado cuando lo seguí con una sonrisa bailando en mis labios hasta los jardines del palacio, luego de el haber echo la primera y ultima pataleta de su vida.

Lo siento…-dijo apenas llegue a el. sabía que tenia miedo, estaba nervioso y enojado, sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar. Alce una mano con la intención de acariciar su rostro, intención que seguramente malinterpreto, ya que su cuerpo respingo, temblando hacia atrás, mis dedos se quedaron flotando en el aire y el al darse cuenta de su reacción bajo el rostro avergonzado, con un leve rubor en las mejillas; Solté una pequeña risilla desconcertándolo seguro, mis dedos bajaron finalmente hasta la curvatura de su cuello, proporcionando una suave caricia que lo hizo estremecer. Zero se veía tan lindo…tan apetecible cuando se ruborizaba, avergonzaba y hasta ahora sabia que también cuando se enojaba. – lo siento…-volvió a repetir acongojado, ambos sabíamos que sus acciones merecían pena de muerte, pero, nadie se atrevería a hacerle algo, solo yo era su propietario, solo yo era su verdugo y siendo el caso ¿Cómo condenarlo? Su reacción aunque sorpresiva no me fue desagradable como hice parecer, ya que probaba cuanto significaba para el.

Esta bien – murmure acercándome a su cuerpo unos centímetros mas bajo que el mío – todo esta bien Zero…- intente calmarlo.

No…nada esta bien…-su voz sonaba casi quebrada, tan sentida…no dude en tomarlo en mis brazos, escuchándolo suspirar y temblar bajo mi tacto. Zero volvía a llorar, lloraba en silencio…- esto es tan injusto…-lo escucho murmurar y alce burlonamente una de mis cejas.

Injusto?- pronuncio con fingida incredulidad y el no respondió. Lo separe lo suficiente para tomar su mentón y elevar su rostro, obligándolo a encararme; sus ojos vidriosos, mejillas húmedas y rubor se me hacían demasiado tentadores.

Lo siento…- volvió a repetir –soy un insolente - acepto muy a su pesar, cerrando sus parpados y dándome el derecho de abofetearlo como me correspondía pero, Nunca lo eh agredido, y no iba a empezar ahora, menos viéndose tan adorable de ese modo. Volví a reír un poco aligerando el ambiente, lo tome por los hombros y lo incline delicadamente hasta recostarlo sobre el pasto.

Dime que es lo que te molesta – ordene aunque ya sospechaba fuertemente de que iba todo, era demasiado obvio, pero debía estar seguro. Mi cuerpo atrapo el suyo, aprisionando sus muñecas juguetonamente con una sonrisa ladina en mis labios. Su sonrojo se hizo más notorio y jure sentir los vuelcos de su corazón contra mi pecho.

Seria muy irrespetuoso de mi parte decirlo – su voz sonaba enojada y resentida, sonreí encantado de que yo fuera el motivo de su resentimiento.

No me importa, es una orden – motive sin dejar mi aire despreocupado. Zero volteo el rostro hacia un lado indeciso, frunciendo sus labios.

Hanabusa aidou… – soltó por toda respuesta haciéndome reír de nuevo.

. . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . .

. . . .

. . .

. .

.

Yo sabia que aquel día seria horrible, algo pasaría, algo silbaba en advertencia en el aire. Aquel presentimiento se arraigo fuerte cuando desperté esa mañana, llegue a los aposentos del príncipe y kaname ya no estaba. Otro sirviente me había avisado que habían llegado importantes visitas y no perdí tiempo en alistarme también, era mi deber estar junto a mi señor…

Me puse mis mejores ropas, las cuales kaname me había mandado a hacer para usar en esas ocasiones y baje hasta el gran salón. Me escabullí como pude entre los súbditos que se aglomeraban en las esquinas dando espacio suficiente para que las visitas llegaran a los reyes en un camino artificial y despejado. Cuando divise al joven príncipe en el centro de todo junto a sus padres a un lado sonreí, se veía mas apuesto que de costumbre esa mañana.

Llegas tarde – se burlo el pelinegro apenas llegue, posicionándome detrás de el con una leve inclinación.

Te fuiste sin llamarme…¿Por qué no lo hiciste? Pude haberte ayudado a alistarte…como siempre – había algo de reproche en mi voz y mis ojos no eran capaces de enfocarlo fijamente.

Te veías tan lindo y tan tranquilo…no quise perturbar tus sueños con trivialidades- no pude evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa ante sus palabras- además…sabes que cada vez que me "ayudas" solo nos retrasamos mas – mis mejillas se tiñeron horriblemente y de repente me sentí acalorado ante la verdad en lo dicho.

No tiene remedio…- pensé, sonriendo hacia mis adentros. Kaname me miro sonriendo con ternura haciéndome sentir igual que siempre, cuando el me miraba de aquella forma, como el tesoro mas valioso.

Cuando las trompetas sonaron todos volteamos el rostro hacia la entrada del salón por donde entraron 4 personas.

La vileza del día empezó a manifestarse y fue ahí que desee nunca haber salido de mi cama y de paso haber retenido también a mi príncipe. Algo en mi interior se removió con desagradable fuerza, llenando cada recoveco, mis manos sujetaron inconscientemente una de las mangas del saco de lino de kaname sin apartar el rostro del actual centro de atención.

El silencio se mantuvo en cuanto avanzaban en medio de las miradas. Supe que tres de ellos solo eran lacayos, guardianes de alguna joya valiosa, joya cuyas prendas y apariencia indicaron que solo podía tratarse de alguien de la alta nobleza. Al estar frente a la presencia de sus majestades hicieron la acostumbrada inclinación y todos seguían igualmente mudos. Voltee para mirar a kaname, algo incomodo de que incluso el se encontrara atrapado por aquella visión.

La joya preciada, cuyos guardianes eran 3 altos guerreros, parecía un querubín caído al abismo, su propia faz irradiaba pureza, su halo ondeaba inocente en medio de el, en cada poro, en el espejo de sus ojos, una criatura inmaculada.

Su piel era limpia, de un cutis hermoso y casi cremoso, sus ojos dos zafiros claros, casi árticos, sus dorados cabellos de sol seguramente más suaves que l a seda, sus labios finos seguramente vírgenes.

Volví a jalar de la manga esta vez con mayor insistencia y sin ningún resultado, mi príncipe no me hacia ningún caso, eso hizo que frunciera el rostro acongojado por no poder hacer que dejara de mirar a aquel intruso con apariencia de ángel.

Kaname hijo…- llamo el rey y el aludido atendió al acto, acercándose al centro del meollo y arrastrándome con el, mis manos aun sujetas negándose a soltarlo.

Si, padre –

Te presento al señorito aidou hanabusa, príncipe del reino del sur – proclamo casi con devoción y algo me oprimió el pecho – el es tu prometido – el rubio aludido hizo nuevamente una reverencia y kaname, mi kaname sonrió…

Mucho gusto en conocerlo al fin príncipe kaname – saludo hanabusa

El gusto es mío – avanzó dispuesto a besarle la mano pero no pudo moverse un centímetro de su posición, mi agarre en sus ropas se había fortificado y ahora parecía desesperado con mis manos temblorosas.- Zero…- llamo en advertencia pero yo no podía oírlo. El temblor en mis manos había pasado a mi cuerpo, incluso dudaba de poder decir algo; mi mente me ordenaba que lo soltara de una vez y me alejara antes de hacer alguna estupidez pero, me era imposible, el pánico me ahogaba…¿en que había estado pensando? Hasta este momento me eh dado cuenta de que tenia una fuerte noción de propiedad, sentía a kaname mío y solo mío, cuando el hecho era de que jamás lo ah sido en cambio yo si le pertenecía, había dejado que aquel titulo de propiedad se expandiera hasta mi alma y corazón. Yo estaba sujeto a el sin embargo, el no tenia ninguna obligación a estar sujeto a mi, y ahora…pertenecería a alguien mas…- suéltame Zero, tengo que…-

No…- murmure simplemente y se que frunció su frente

Zero…- sentía como la atención recaía sobre nosotros, pero no me importaba. La ira empezaba a nacer en mí como la lava de un volcán.

Kaname, que sucede con el esclavo – pregunto el rey y fue ahí que levante la vista al mar de gente que me observaba, todos con repulsión y desprecio; observe a kaname quien me devolvía una mirada contrariada. ¿eso era no? Un esclavo…yo no tenia derecho a…mis ojos se nublaron de repente y al cerrar mis parpados sentí una humedad correr por mis mejillas. En ese momento me odiaba, odiaba al rey, odiaba a todos y casi odiaba a kaname, por hacerme sentir como lo hacia para luego tirarme del mas alto cielo…

No llores Zero…- su voz sonaba casi acongojada, cargada en preocupación.

No!- grite esta vez, hasta el rubio noble respingo en sorpresa.- tu no puedes!- y acto seguido lo solté, echándome a correr, pasando por el joven hanabusa sin ser detenido por nadie, hasta cruzar el umbral de la salida.

Corrí sin detenerme hasta llegar los jardines y perderme en las laderas. Sabia que lo que había echo había sido grave, mas viniendo de alguien tan insignificante y reemplazable como yo. Seguramente había puesto en vergüenza al reino y aun más a su príncipe. Mis lagrimas corrían libres hasta el suelo, sentía tanta rabia, tanta impotencia; fui un tonto enamorado, nunca me puse a pensar en lo alto que había fijado la mirada, en que jamás podría ser mío el objeto de mi afecto; solo me deje llevar y fui feliz, sin pensar en nada mas; sin pensar en que kaname tendría que casarse con alguien igual a el, sin pensar que posiblemente lo que el príncipe sintiera por mi no era mas que atracción física y cariño…no me sentía capaz de compartirlo con alguien mas…¿y como compartirlo cuando ni siquiera era mío?.

No supe cuanto tiempo permanecí llorando al aire libre, solo que cuando vi que kaname se acercaba desde lo lejos y finalmente llego hasta mi, sentí mucho miedo. El jamás me había pegado o agredido pero si lo hacia, estaba en su total derecho y no podía culparlo, aunque si me golpeaba me dolería muy hondo.

Intente mantenerme firme, me limpie como pude las lagrimas y mi vista lo enfoco, de inmediato me sentí perdido. Kaname estaba…kaname estaba sonriéndome…

. . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . .

. . .

. .

.

Hnn…ahhh…kaname a-lguien pued-e vernos…- las suplicas eran ahogadas en gemidos, el albino se removía bajo esa maestría tan diabólica.

Apenas había dicho el nombre del rubio, kaname lo había besado hasta el cansancio y había colado sus manos bajo sus ropas, llegando a su hombría apacible y dormida. Con unos cuantas atenciones el príncipe había abandonado su boca hasta mas abajo para horror de Zero.

El mozo le había suplicado que se detuviera, no estaban en un buen lugar y cualquiera podría verlos pero en cuanto la ágil lengua paseo descarada por toda su longitud tuvo que callarse.

Su espalda se había arqueado fuertemente, su rostro transpiraba y sus mejillas se mantenían demasiado encendidas cuando el orgasmo le llego y su semilla se disparo en la húmeda cavidad. Con la respiración entrecortada dejo que su príncipe lo besara profundamente, sus brazos le rodearon su espalda con necesidad, en cuando las manos de pianista apretaban descaradamente sus nalgas, apretándolo contra si.

El sonido de una rama al quebrarse los sorprendió a ambos en el acto, sus rostros volaron hacia la menuda figura del joven hanabusa quien los miraba en una especie de letargo; al parecer había seguido a kaname y podido observar todo el acto sexual. Sus ojos perturbados al verlos tirados sobre el pasto, habían observado un acto demasiado intimo para su inocente e inexperta mente.

Por un momento el ojiamatista sintió pena por el, el príncipe del sur no era mas que un ángel puro que seria entregado al mas irresistible y oscuro de los demonios.

Ninguno se movió, hasta que finalmente el rubio regresando sobre sus talones, se echo a correr hacia el castillo totalmente abrumado. Kaname rio a sus anchas y mas aun al ver a su hermoso platinado mas rojo que una amapola.

Nos ah visto…- se quejo el mozo, mas el príncipe se encogió de hombros.

-Al menos ya tiene una idea de lo que le espera en el matrimonio – murmuro y nuevamente Zero se sintió deprimido, regresando a la realidad. Kaname suspiro volviéndolo a besar con pasión, Zero volvió a olvidar a aidou concentrándose en esos labios tan diestros.

Kaname lo hacia sentir tan especial, tan suyo…su lengua paladeo el propio sabor de su esencia aun persistente en la cavidad ajena, gustosa, extasiada…- te amo…- había susurrado contra sus labios por primera vez, inconscientemente. Su hermoso pelinegro se detuvo para mirarlo fijamente con aquellas profundidades borgoña y Zero se sintió desnudo. Al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho sintió el rostro bullir en calor. – yo…- intento remediar pero, un largo y gentil dedo sello todo intento, lo que sintió a continuación fueron los cálidos labios acariciar los suyos, sintiéndolo sonreír contra su boca.

Zero…-balbuceo satisfecho entre besos – yo también te amo…-declaro y el corazón del albino dio un triple vuelco iniciando una carrera sin fin. Los labios del moreno bajaron hasta el cuello alabastrino idolatrando cada porción de piel a su paso mientras, Zero suspiraba, feliz…kaname también lo amaba, su príncipe también lo quería, ambos sentían lo mismo; entonces, todo ese tiempo…no había malinterpretado totalmente las cosas pero, aun así…

Aun así te casaras no es cierto?- murmuro deprimido – vi que el joven hanabusa te atrajo, me di cuenta por como lo mirabas…- los celos nacieron en el, la realidad volvió a golpearlo aun mas fuerte. Kaname lo amaba, y que importaba? A la final seria suyo? Tendría que compartirlo con alguien mas? De todos modos el nunca podría aspirar a ser algo mas que su amante y mozo personal. Su kaname seria oficialmente de otro.

Lo escucho suspirar pesadamente.

El príncipe hanabusa es realmente hermoso…- admitió de soslayo y Zero se sintió peor, una sonrisa bailo nuevamente en sus finos labios y enfoco divertido a su mozo. – pero no siento mas por el Zero…yo siempre te eh querido a ti, a ti pertenece mi corazón…pero yo…-

No puedes estar conmigo…no como una pareja ante los ojos de los demás…- concluyo el mozo bajando la mirada. Lo que siguió a aquello fue un pesado silencio. Era irónico que sintiera tanta felicidad y tristeza mescladas y tan fieramente. Como siempre lo tenía todo y a la vez nada.

No creo poder soportar…verte con el…- la voz le temblaba, sintió una suaves manos arrullar su rostro.

Entiendo…tengo que elegir- el albino pensó que kaname le diría que era un atrevido insolente por insinuar que debía tomar una decisión cuando el tenia total poder sobre el y si quería tomarlo todas las noches sin su consentimiento podría hacerlo sin problemas, o en el peor de los casos decidiría dejarlo o abandonarlo. Pero paso algo totalmente inesperado.

Me quieres solo para ti Zero? Demuestra que eres digno y pruébalo – concedió el dueño de mirada carmín mortalmente serio mientras su cuerpo se enderezaba dejándole libre. Zero también se puso de pie, acomodando sus ropas mientras, su rostro aun asombrado no quitaba la vista de kaname.

Como? – kaname sonrió de forma ladina.

Déjamelo todo a mí…-

. . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . .

. . . .

La pesada puerta de madera se cerro con pesadez tras el, arrastrando un insoportable chirrido que nadie escucharía, no en esa región del subsuelo, no en ese sitio totalmente ajeno al mundo exterior.

Esa noche al preparar la tina para su señor y esperarlo por media hora, no imagino que en su lugar un sirviente tocaría a la puerta del aposento para entregarle un sobre con el sello del príncipe. El mensaje era claro:

"_mi hermoso Zero, te espero dentro de una hora en las mazmorras al lado este del castillo, no tardes…" _

Zero había esperado impaciente el pasar de los minutos, consiente de que era muy entrada la noche y dentro de una hora lo mas seguro es que todos se encontraran dormitando. Se movió sigilosamente por los pasillos llegado el momento, bajando las escaleras hasta el subsuelo, donde las oscuras, frías y desiertas mazmorras le dieron la bienvenida. Tomo una antorcha y se movió en medio de las sombras, hasta que logro divisar una luz tintineando al final del corredor, se acerco hasta aquella zona como un insecto a la luz, se adentro en el cubículo y su mano dejo caer la antorcha a sus pies, sorprendido.

La estancia tenia paredes revestidas con duros y mohosos peldaños, algunos grilletes incrustados en los rincones agrietados, montones de paja dispersados en el suelo y antorchas iluminando todo…kaname lo esperaba con una sonrisa apacible en sus labios alzando una mano para recibirlo, Zero se acerco casi hechizado.

Me alegro que llegaras Zero…-

Que esta pasando kaname, porque…-

Lo entenderás muy pronto…hanabusa…- llamo y mi cuerpo sufrió una contracción, cuando escuche pasos a mis espaldas. Voltee para ver como el rubio príncipe salía de las sombras a nuestro encuentro, lucia nerviosa, indeciso…

Buenas noches…-saludo tímidamente y yo miro a kaname en busca de alguna explicación, el simplemente siguió sonriendo.

Te dije que encontraría el modo para que probaras que eras digno de mí…y aquí esta…- explico pero seguía sin entender, mire de nuevo al joven aidou, su expresión seguía igual, al parecer todos sabían de que trataba el asunto menos yo. – bueno Zero…es simple, tengo que elegir, y al escogerte a ti estaría arriesgándolo todo, estoy dispuesto pero para estar seguro que lo vale, debes demostrar que eres capaz de dar todo igualmente por mi, que soy mas importante que cualquier cosa y que…tu eres mejor opción para pasar el resto de mi vida.- su voz sonaba tan dulce que hacia que aquella proposición tan ruin sonara incluso lógica. – y bien…¿Qué dices? ¿aceptas?- hanabusa se mantenía en silencio, al parecer el había aceptado el descabellado acuerdo.

Me sumí en mis pensamientos unos instantes ¿hablaba en serio?...lo mire, al parecer si…

Que dices Zero?-

Yo…acepto…-

. . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . .

. . .

. .

.

No sabía muy bien de que consistía, no sabía como podría probarle que era digno, kaname no le había dicho nada más. No le quedaba mas que guiarse por su instinto, su sentido le diría que debía hacer. En aquel momento los tres se encontraban de frente, mirándose expectantes. Kaname alzo una ceja retándolo y de inmediato el rubio hanabusa avanzo con paso tímido hasta a el; al principio no entendía que pretendía hasta que sorpresivamente se tiro sobre el besándolo con sus inexpertos labios. Su cuerpo trastabillo hacia atrás, sujetándose al único apoyo que tenia, el cuerpo del rubio, cayó sobre la húmeda pared y de repente lo entendió…sus manos al inicio dudosas se aferraron firmes a las ropas del joven mientras socorrían a desvestirlo rápidamente. Kaname se mantenía como observador mientras que con ritmo lento empezaba a desasirse de su camisa.

Zero se voltio, girando con el a aidou, lo apoyo sobre la fría pared, bajando su camisa por sus delgados brazos mientras besaba su cuello. Hanabusa suspiraba en su oído, era la primera vez que era tocado de aquel modo, y por lo tanto su primera experiencia. Zero no sentía ninguna especie de atracción por el joven, pero intentaba hacerlo lo mejor posible, su kaname lo estaba observando y era consiente de que disfrutaba el espectáculo, aquello debía ser parte de la idea no?. Cuando la camisa de seda cayo sobre la paja, Zero bajo hasta la cinturilla de su pantalón acariciando el miembro ya erecto con la palma insistentemente; aidou gimió, aquellos se sentía bien, muy bien…

Kaname se había quitado la camisa y avanzado con su pantalón con el mismo ritmo tranquilo, realmente le excitaba ver a su apacible Zero tomar el control con una criatura tan adorable como hanabusa, estaba por mas excitado y no podía esperar por unírseles.

Zero termino por quitarle el estorboso pantalón al rubio, descubriendo al fin su hombría totalmente despierta y humedecida con el líquido pre-seminal. Lo dudo un segundo pero no perdió tiempo y se arriesgo. Tomo el miembro con su mano firmemente y lo engullo todo en la boca, aidou volvió a gemir con fuerza.

Ahh-jove-en Zero…- su voz se quebró, suplicante en cuanto el albino empezó aquel vaivén con su boca, su lengua acariciando descarada toda la longitud hasta la punta. Zero succionaba, lamia, chupaba, sin parar, hasta que llego el punto que proporciono una pequeña mordida y el cuerpo del joven príncipe se sacudió con fuerza, en cuanto un grito desgarraba su garganta. La semilla bombardeo su boca, llenándola, algo de semen corrió por la comisura de sus labios y fue ahí que Zero lo soltó, enderezándose mientras las rodillas del rubio se doblaban rendidas haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Ambos respiraban entrecortadamente, aidou había tenido su primer orgasmo y Zero no podía creer aun lo que había echo…

Aun falta algo Zero…-apremio kaname y el aludido termino de tragar todo el líquido en su boca. Miro nuevamente a aidou sobre la paja y se inclino sobre el. tomo con dos dedos un tenso pezón apretándolo.

Ahhh…para…-se quejo el rubio mas lleno de placer que dolor pero, Zero lo ignoro olímpicamente, tomo el otro pezón y repitió la acción. Tomo a aidou de los hombros y lo recostó sobre la paja, el menudo cuerpo temblaba bajo su tacto. Zero metió tres dedos y los ensalivo copiosamente.- se gentil por favor –pidió el rubio.

Lo seré…-

Zero hizo lo mismo que kaname la primera vez que estuvieron juntos, tomo el miembro de hanabusa con una mano y comenzó a masturbarlo nuevamente mientras, uno de sus dedos se abría paso en su entrada, cuando vio la mueca de incomodidad en el rubio aumento el ritmo en su mano, metiendo otro dedo. Zero dilato con el movimiento de las tijeras y por ultimo adentro un tercer dedo en la apretada entrada. Hanabusa respiraba con fuerza sintiéndose totalmente avasallado por todas esas sensaciones. Sus labios soltaron roncos gemidos cuando en conjunto los dedos del albino empezaron a salir y entrar nuevamente en el con lento ritmo tornándose mas rápido al igual que su mano en torno a su hombría.

Zero…ahh…ugh…no pares porfa-vor- pedía hanabusa sin dejar de contonearse contra esos largos y pálidos dedos. El joven mozo saco sus dedos del interior del rubio ignorando sus quejas y acerco la punta de su pene en la entrada, metiéndolo con paciencia, para su sorpresa aidou estaba bien dilatado y no fue tan molesto, s quedo quieto un momento para que el rubio se acostumbrara a la interrupción y de pronto empujo hacia dentro, logrando la primera embestida, la primera en su vida, nunca antes había tomado a alguien.

Comenzó con el acompasado vaivén mientras los brazos del rubio se asían a su cuello como único puente a la realidad, gimoteando en su oído. Zero lo abrazo intentando enderezarse mientras, lo embestía cada vez más fuerte. Se enderezo del suelo y apoyo la espalda del rubio contra la pared, como punto de soporte sin dejar de entrar y salir de el. sentía un hambre atroz que clamaba ser saciada y solo era posible aumentando el ritmo de sus embestidas, era una sensación única, ahora entendía como se sentía su señor y deseaba mas que nunca experimentar lo mismo pero con el. Zero lo tomo de las nalgas para un mejor acceso, abriéndolas, y fue entonces que sintió un cálido cuerpo pegarse desnudo a su espalda y llenándolo de su calor…

Kaname…- jadeo el albino mientras el pelinegro besaba gustoso su cuello y pegaba su erección contra sus nalgas.

Zero…-ronroneo contra su piel y el vello en su nuca se erizo, sintiendo la punta de su hombría abriéndose paso entre su cadera.- sabia que no me decepcionarías Zero…- el albino Zero los ojos, dejando caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de kaname, sin dejar de embestir al joven rubio quien ya casi llegaba a su anhelado orgasmo.

Sin decir mas kaname entro en el provocando que un grito rasgara su garganta, había entrado en el sin preparación o lubricación pero ¿Qué importaba? El era suyo y su cuerpo solo le pertenecía a el. el pelinegro no tardo en seguirle el ritmo, embistiéndolo de la misma forma fiera que a hanabusa, sus manos viajaron por su pecho acariciándolo y sus labios idolatraban la extensión de su cuello y hombro mientras, lo embestía, y el se encargaba de embestir a hanabusa. Ninguno de los tres aguantaría por mucho tiempo…

Hanabusa llego al climax primero manchando el abdomen y la mano de Zero con su esencia, seguido de Zero y kaname quienes como siempre unían sus bocas al llegar al orgasmo. Zero soltó al rubio y este con las piernas flácidas cayo de bruces sobre la paja, sus manos se enrollaron en torno a kaname, girándose, en cuanto a este lo abrasaba por la cintura, sus lenguas mantenían una fiera lucha sin cuartel, sus cuerpos se apegaban, buscando mas contacto.

Zero se separo apenas, apenas logrando tomar aire y lo miro con recelo.

Esto es suficiente para ti?- pregunto con firmeza y su príncipe sonrió como el demonio que era, proporcionándole un corto beso.

Si…es suficiente mi amado Zero…- declaro y por primera vez en esa noche, ambos sonrieron….


End file.
